Ahiru In Wonderland
by YogurtPanda
Summary: Mytho and Fakir get invited to a cafe by Ahiru and Rue. What happens when they arrive? How will Fakir react when he sees Ahiru as a waitress? How will Ahiru react around Fakir? Inspired from a picture I saw. This is MythoxRue and FakirxAhiru, but probably more FakirxAhiru. My third fanfiction so far. Tell me what you think! :)
1. Can I serve you master?

**I got inspired to write this story from a picture I saw on Safebooru. I thought santa matsuri did a very cute job of drawing Rue and Ahiru as Alice and The Queen of Hearts. I couldn't help myself, and plus I love Princess Tutu! This story is MythoxRue and FakirxAhiru. There will probably be more FakirxAhiru because I love that pairing more. :) I hope you enjoy!**

**Please don't hesitate to review or follow! I love hearing feedback!**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 1: Can I serve you master?

"Where the heck is this café?" Fakir said, getting impatient.

Ahiru drew the directions on a piece of paper, but the symbols were so jumbled up it was hard to tell.

Mytho, who was walking with Fakir, gave a nervous smile. "I'm sure we'll find it eventually!"

Fakir sighed. "Why couldn't she just tell us where it is?"

"Ahiru and Rue wanted to surprise us remember?"

Fakir's expression turned into an annoyed one. "I guess so…"

Mytho made a small chuckle.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a bell, and a door opening. Mytho and Fakir saw Rue escorting a man out.

"Thank you for joining us today! I hope you come back again for my tarts!" Rue said with a warm smile and a giggle. She was wearing an outfit similar to the Queen of Hearts from Alice and Wonderland. Both Mytho and Fakir's mouths dropped. Rue looked super cute!

Rue waved goodbye to the man, and noticed Fakir and Mytho down the street. She smiled and turned to them.

"Welcome to Café de Alice!"

Mytho and Fakir's eyes were big with shock, and their mouths still hung open.

Rue's expression then turned to an annoyed one. "If you don't stop looking at me like that, it's OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!"

Mytho and Fakir snapped out of it quickly.

"We're sorry Rue…" "We're just surprised to see you dressed like this." Mytho said in an apologetic voice.

Rue did a turn around, and ended in a small curtsy. "Do you like it, Mytho?"

Mytho's cheeks turned baby pink. "You look really cute Rue…"

Rue giggled and smiled at Mytho.

Fakir made a loud sigh that ruined the moment. "Anyway, why did you invite us here?"

Rue shot an annoyed glance at Fakir, before taking Mytho by the arm.

"Would you like to try one of my tarts, master?"

"I umm… Well I…" Mytho blushed at the term "master" and became nervous.

"Come, I'll show you inside."

As Rue showed them inside, a bunch of different girls in café maid outfits greeted them.

"Welcome to Café de Alice!"

Mytho and Fakir looked around the café with awe. There were different rooms based off the story. One was for the tea party with the Hatter, Dormouse and March Hare. Another one similar to the Queen of Hearts' castle. There was also one for the Cheshire cat, which had mysterious and crazy patterns.

"Since you two are first timers, you get the "special service"." Rue said with a wink.

Mytho and Fakir looked to each other in question before being led by Rue again.

Rue took them to the Tea Party Room, which she was able to put on reserve for them.

As Fakir and Mytho sat down, Fakir looked around for Ahiru.

"Is Ahiru here too?"

Rue just giggled softly, and sat in Mytho's lap. Mytho blushed fiercely at the closeness and contact. Rue took out a small notepad and pen from her dress pocket. "What will you have today?" Mytho nervously picked up the menu and looked at the choices. Fakir had his arms folded, with his right leg crossed over his left leg.

_"I guess she's only serving her boyfriend. Well that's obvious." _

"Can I attend to you today?" said a familiar voice from beside Fakir.

As Fakir looked to his side, his eyes widened. There Ahiru stood wearing a frilly light blue dress that came over her knees. She was wearing white and light blue stockings, with black dress shoes that had a little duck clip. She wore a light blue bow in her hair that had a small duck symbol. Her braid had a black ribbon at the end, and she wore white laced cuffs that had a bow on it that matched her dress. As Ahiru came into the room carrying a teapot, she noticed Fakir and stopped. They stared at each other with surprised eyes.

"A-Ahiru?"

Ahiru blinked twice, before tilting her head slightly. "Eh?"


	2. Master, what is an indirect kiss?

**Hey everyone, sorry I took so long updating. I was working on my other Princess Tutu story. Here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy! :) There's not much Ahiru x Fakir, but there is some Mytho x Rue.**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 2: Master, what is an indirect kiss?

Ahiru stood motionless as she and Fakir eyed each other. Rue giggled while looking at the two, before going over to Ahiru, who was frozen and stiff like a statue.

"Don't be rude Alice, serve our guest."

Ahiru tilted her head slowly towards Rue. "I thought you only wanted to invite Mytho…"

"Oh? I thought you wanted to spend more time with Fakir."

Ahiru's cheeks flushed red.

"That's…"

Ahiru glanced over to Fakir nervously.

Fakir looked the other way as his cheeks colored pink.

"Well, are you going to serve me or not?"

Ahiru pulled herself together, and quickly went over to Fakir.

"Umm…would you like some tea?" Ahiru said nervously.

Fakir nodded, and watched as Ahiru gently poured some black tea into a white teacup. He noticed the gracefulness in the way Ahiru poured. She wore a warm smile on her face, and seemed to make the atmosphere around her calm. Fakir couldn't help but watch Ahiru with awe.

After Ahiru finished pouring the tea, she sat the teacup down gently on its plate.

"Can I interest you in a parfait sir?"

Fakir nodded, and watched as Ahiru did a small courtesy, then left the room. Fakir felt his face heat intensely.

"Oh? What's this?" He heard Rue giggle.

"I think you fell in love with Alice."

Fakir ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Fakir brought the teacup to his lips, and took a sip. His eyes sparkled with awe at the taste. It wasn't too sweet, or too bitter. Almost like Fakir himself.

"This tea is really good…"

Rue smiled, as she rose from Mytho's lap.

"Of course it is. Only Alice makes the best here."

Rue went to go get Mytho his order, leaving the two boys alone to themselves.

"Fakir, what do you think of Ahiru?" Mytho asked from across the table.

Fakir choked on the tea, and quickly sat the teacup down to avoid spilling it.

"Why are you asking me such a ridiculous question?"

Mytho smiled at nervousness of his friend.

"You like Ahiru don't you Fakir?"

Fakir blushed, and then looked to Ahiru, who was making his parfait with care.

Ahiru noticed Fakir was watching her, and responded with a small smile.

Fakir became nervous, and quickly looked away.

"_Why is she so cute?"_

He heard Mytho chuckle to himself, which led to Fakir throwing a spoon at his head.

Rue came back into the room carrying a tray. She glared at Fakir when he threw the spoon at Mytho.

"If you hurt my guest… It's OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Fakir flinched, and watched as Rue brought in some tarts that were heart-shaped. She sat in Mytho's lap, and picked one up.

"Will you open your mouth for me, master?" she said in a pleading voice.

Mytho blushed, before slowly opening his mouth, taking a small bite of the tart.

His eyes lit up at the taste.

"Your tarts are delicious, Rue."

Rue blushed at Mytho's comment, before clearing her throat.

"Of course they are. I am the queen after all."

Mytho picked up a tart, and brought it towards Rue's mouth.

"Can I feed you, my queen?"

Rue was speechless at Mytho's boldness, but she slowly nodded, receiving a bite from the tart.

"If you ate from the same one, it would've been an indirect kiss" said Fakir as he watched them with a smug look on his face.

Mytho and Rue looked to Fakir, before blushing from embarrassment.

Ahiru then came in the room with Fakir's parfait.

"Fakir, don't tease Rue-chan and Mytho-senpai…"

Fakir watched as Ahiru took the seat next to him. She picked up a spoon from the table, gently dipping it into the parfait, getting some of the whipped cream and berries.

"Will you have a taste?" Ahiru said as she brought the spoon to Fakir's lips.

Fakir hesitated, but then slowly opened his mouth receiving the dessert.

"How is it?" Ahiru asked a bit worried she didn't make it right.

"It's really good." Fakir responded.

Ahiru sighed with relief. "I'm glad…"

Fakir looked to Ahiru with a tender expression, before taking the spoon from her hand, dipping it in the parfait, and bringing it to her mouth.

"Here Ahiru, you try some too."

Ahiru looked to the spoon in Fakir's hand.

"But you ate from that spoon Fakir…"

A smirk came to Rue's face as she realized what Fakir was doing.

"I want to claim Ahiru's first…"

Ahiru tilted her head in confusion, as she looked up to Fakir.

"First?"

Fakir froze up, as he realized what he said. His face burned deep red in embarrassment.

Ahiru put a hand to his forehead.

"Are you ok, Fakir?"

Fakir's heart pounded at the touch of Ahiru's skin against his forehead.

"I need to get some air…"

Ahiru watched as Fakir left the room, and went out the door of the café. She put a hand to her heart before looking to Mytho and Rue.

"Is Fakir feeling alright?"

Rue giggled. "I think he may have caught a bit of a bug."

"That's horrible… I'll have to go see if he's ok."

Ahiru left the room, leaving Mytho and Rue alone.

"Hey Rue, do you think it's a good idea to let them leave?"

Rue smiled, and brought Mytho's face closer to hers, touching their foreheads together.

"Ahiru is the key to making Fakir show his true feelings towards her. We must let things progress between them."

Mytho smiled at Rue and nodded.

"Okay."


	3. Master, why would you do such a thing?

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, here's Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**~YogurtPanda**

Chapter 3: Master, why would you do such a thing?

Fakir exited the cafe, feeling the cool breeze blow on his face as he stepped out. He sighed, and looked to the afternoon sky above him.

"_What did I get so nervous for? I'm not fond of Ahiru. Or am I?" _

Fakir remembered how close Ahiru was to him. Her rosy lips in a warm smile, her blue eyes filled with innocence. Fakir shook away the thoughts, and ran a hand through his hair.

"_Ridiculous. She's still the same clumsy duck that I know."_

As he turned to leave, he felt a hand grab his. He turned around slightly to see Ahiru behind him.

"Fakir, you're leaving already?" Ahiru said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Fakir put his hand on Ahiru's head, and gave it a gentle rub.

"Did you want me to stay?" Fakir asked, trying to hide the compassion in his voice. He didn't like seeing Ahiru sad.

"Yes… but if you don't feel well, I understand."

Fakir smiled tenderly at Ahiru, his hand still placed on top of her head.

"I feel better now Ahiru. I'm sorry I made you worry."

He noticed Ahiru was crying, and became concerned.

As soon as Fakir was going to ask what was wrong, Ahiru came at him with hug.

Fakir held onto Ahiru as he fell to the ground on his bottom.

"A-Ahiru?"

Fakir saw people staring at them, and became nervous at the situation.

Fakir looked to Ahiru, and held her close to him.

"Hey Ahiru, look at me ok?"

Ahiru hesitated but slowly looked up to Fakir, receiving an unexpected kiss on her lips.

She moved away, her whole body turning beet red as she covered her mouth.

"Why did you…-"

"I love you, Ahiru."

Ahiru gasped, and put a hand towards her heart.

"You can't just…"

She stood up, and began to run away.

"Ahiru wait!"

Fakir went to chase after her, but Rue stopped him.

"Here, you'll need to wear this."

Fakir received a costume that was similar to the Hatter's. He stared at it with a confused expression before looking at Rue.

"Huh?"

Rue giggled softly, and pushed Fakir into the café to get changed.


	4. Please be ok, master!

**Here's Chapter 4! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**~YogurtPanda**

Chapter 4: Please be ok, master!

Fakir found himself wearing the ridiculous costume that Rue forced him to wear while searching for Ahiru among town. Kinkan town wasn't huge in terms of size, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Ahiru was running around in an adorable dress with the skin of her legs exposed! Well, not exposed, but her upper thigh was partly visible. Fakir couldn't have the girl he loved being taken away by some pervert!

Was Fakir overreacting?

Fakir could see Rue looking at him with sinister eyes.

"So you don't want anyone to look at her legs either, Fakir?"

Mytho would have Rue in his lap, while eating some of her tarts.

"You stole a kiss from Ahiru, and now you want her legs all to yourself?"

The tart dropped slowly from Mytho's hand, hitting the floor underneath them. His upper face became hidden by a shadow.

"Fakir is horrible.

Fakir then would see the other café maids staring at him with evil glares.

Slowly, they would pick up a heart tart, and throw it at Fakir.

Fakir snapped back into reality, confused by the strange dream he had. When he examined his surroundings closely, he found he was at the Why-Why Bridge.

"How did I get here…?"

Fakir went over to the edge, and looked at the river below at his reflection. He made an annoyed expression at the hat on his head.

"_I look like an idiot."_

He took the hat off of his head, and examined it.

"_I wonder what Ahiru thinks of me…"_

He heard a small splash coming from below, and peeked over the edge to see where it came from.

He saw Ahiru sitting next to the water, dipping her hands in, and throwing the water in the air. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness, and a warm smile graced her lips.

Fakir found himself distracted by the cheerful girl below, wanting to watch her even more.

Unknowingly, Fakir fell over the edge of the bridge, and into the water, causing a big splash.

Ahiru noticed this, and quickly ran over to him, before he got carried away by the current.

"Are you alright?" Ahiru asked as she helped him out.

Fakir choked out some water, and collapsed slowly into Ahiru's arms, losing consciousness.

Tears began to form in Ahiru's eyes.

"Fakir…?"


	5. Please stop it, master!

**Sorry I took so long to update everyone! Just your usual writer's block and school life. Plus I've been working on other stories. I hope you enjoy!** :)

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 5: Please stop it, master!

Fakir grunted before waking up slowly. He was in a room of some sort. He noticed he was laying on a red couch with a blanket put over him.

"Where am I…?"

His question was answered when the door opened, and Rue and Mytho came in.

"You're finally awake." Rue said bluntly as she carried in a tray with tea.

Fakir made an annoyed face towards Rue, before receiving a hug from Mytho.

"Thank goodness you alright!" Mytho cried.

Fakir rubbed the back of neck nervously as he friend began to sob.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Mytho..."

Rue flipped her hair, before putting a hand on her hip.

"I wouldn't compare his worry to Ahiru's."

Fakir gasped, and looked to Rue.

"Is Ahiru ok?!"

"She's fine Fakir..." Mytho reassured his friend. "But she was really worried about you."

Fakir clenched the blanket in his hands as he hung his head low.

"I guess she doesn't want to see me… I don't blame her."

Rue and Mytho looked to each other with worried expressions before heading to the door.

"We'll leave you alone for now. Tell us if you need anything."

As the door closed, Fakir punched the couch with his fist. He wanted to see Ahiru. No, seeing her wouldn't be enough. Just to hear her voice, see her warm smile; look deep into those blue eyes that made his heart melt.

He heard the door open slowly. Ahiru peeked from the door timidly.

"May I come in?"

Fakir nodded slowly, allowing Ahiru to enter. Ahiru closed the door gently behind her, and walked towards the couch. Her hands came together at the front.

"How are you feeling, master?"

Fakir ran a hand through his hair, as he sighed.

"Not very good I'm afraid…"

He felt a soft hand touch his forehead gently.

"You do feel a little warm…" She moved her hand away from his forehead. "I'll take care of master, ok?"

Fakir clenched the sheets that covered him. He knew Ahiru wasn't comfortable being around him at the moment.

"Ahiru, you don't have to force yourself."

"I'm not forcing myself..." Ahiru responded, looking away from Fakir.

There was a deep silence that hung in the air. Fakir glanced towards Ahiru, who also glanced towards Fakir. The two blushed instantly and looked away from each other.

"Would you like me to continue the special service, master?"

"If that is what Alice wishes." Fakir responded.

Ahiru bowed gently before going to the tray to prepare the tea.

"What type of tea would you like, master?"

Fakir folded the blanket, and made room for Ahiru to sit on the couch.

"I only want to drink Alice's tea."

Ahiru nodded gently, before preparing the tea in the way she made it. Fakir watched Ahiru's movements cautiously; making sure nothing disturbed her form.

Ahiru finished, and placed the teacup on its plate. She came to Fakir, and took place next to him. Ahiru blew on the brown liquid gently before placing it towards Fakir's lips.

"Drink this, master."

Fakir held the teacup with Ahiru, and took a small sip from it. The same sweet yet bitter taste lingered in his mouth.

"It's delicious."

Ahiru smiled, and placed the teacup down on the coffee table next to the couch. Suddenly, she felt her braid lift up slightly. Ahiru turned to see Fakir give it a gentle kiss.

"Alice…" Fakir whispered.

Ahiru's cheeks turned bright red at the scene. She quickly moved away from the couch.

Fakir gasped as he watched tears stream down her cheeks.

"Stop it…" She began to hiccup. "Stop making me fall in love with you, master!" Ahiru cried, as she tried to wipe her eyes with her hands.

Fakir's eyes widened at the crying girl before him. She loved him?

Ahiru quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she had said. She ran from the room, leaving Fakir speechless.


	6. The Cheshire Cat Appears

**Hey everyone, YogurtPanda here! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Here's Chapter 6! Fakir meets someone in this chapter! Want to know who it is? Read it find out!**

**Don't hesitate to follow or review the story! :)**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Cheshire Cat Appears

Fakir decided to follow Ahiru to find out if she really did in fact love him. He chased her all over town; pass the Why-Why Bridge, towards Gold Crown Academy. Once he stepped on campus grounds, he lost sight of her. Fakir scanned his surrounding while he tried to catch his breath from all the running.

"Where did she go? I can't find her…"

He heard laughter, and turned to see the water in the center fountain flowing very fast, causing the water to spill out.

"Who's there?"

The laughter became louder, and then the sky turned black. Fakir froze as he felt two orange orbs staring at him from behind.

"Don't tell me you forgotten your great-great-great grandfather after all this time?"

Fakir turned to see Drosselmeyer sitting on the edge of the fountain with one leg crossed over the other. There was something quite odd about his appearance though. He wore a dark violet tunic; had purple whiskers; with two purple cat ears on top of his head. Not to mention the purple striped tail that twirled about as he twisted his whiskers. Drosselmeyer chuckled lowly as he grinned from ear to ear.

"How is my favorite great-great-great grandson?"

Fakir gave him an annoyed glance.

"You… what are you doing here?"

Drosselmeyer stood up, walking towards Fakir with open arms.

"Can't an old man visit his grandson?"

Fakir eyed him suspiciously as he backed away.

"I don't trust you Drosselmeyer. Besides, I'm looking for something important."

Drosselmeyer's approaching stopped, and he appeared behind Fakir, giving him a fright.

"That important thing wouldn't be a girl, would it?

Fakir turned towards Drosselmeyer, but he had disappeared, and appeared on top of the center fountain. Fakir's hands turned to fists.

"Tell me where Ahiru is now or I'll-"

"No need to get so upset! She's in the forest." Drosselmeyer pointed one purple gloved hand towards the forest near the school.

Fakir eyed Drosselmeyer suspiciously before running towards the forest. Drosselmeyer watched as Fakir made way to the forest. He stroked his whiskers as he began to laugh like a madman.

"That's right, run towards her! Create a new fun story me!"

Drosselmeyer faded away slowly into thin air. The water of the fountain returned to its normal flowing speed.


	7. Who is Ahiru? Follow that white rabbit!

**Drosselmeyer seems up to his old tricks again, ne? I wonder what will happen between Ahiru and Fakir? Of course I already know what happens. :3 Do you want to know? Well read the chapter to find out! If you do, I'll let Ahiru and Rue give you some "special service" too. ;3 **

**Of course this is common sense, but I DO NOT own Princess Tutu or Alice In Wonderland. While I do love both, the story I'm writing is my work.**

**Next chapter will be coming soon! :) Sometimes I'll have Alice's name instead of Ahiru. Just know they are the same person.**

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 7: Who is Ahiru? Follow that white rabbit!

Fakir sprinted into the forest in pursuit of Ahiru.

"_If he did anything to Ahiru I'll…" _

Fakir's expression turned serious as he ran faster through the forest. He stopped after a while, and rested near a tree. He looked to the light blue sky above him, and sighed deeply. He knew he had to find Ahiru before something bad happened. He continued his search for Ahiru in the thick forest.

After a while he heard what sounded like a female voice calling for help. He quickly ran towards the voice, figuring it was Ahiru. He came to a hole, and saw a girl, who looked exactly like Ahiru, except her hair was blond. Ahiru didn't have a twin, so he automatically concluded that Drosselmeyer had something to do with this.

Fakir went towards the open hole, and helped her out. The girl patted her blue dress, to dust off some of the dirt that might have gotten on it. She looked to Fakir, and gave a small curtsy.

"I thank you kindly sir."

Did she just say, sir?

"Ahiru it's me, Fakir."

The girl tilted her head in confusion, like a kitten when it doesn't understand. The motion was so cute that Fakir had to restrain himself from embracing her.

"I don't know anyone named Fakir, but my name is Alice." "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get going."

Before Ahiru could leave, Fakir grabbed her by the wrist.

"What do you mean you don't know anyone named Fakir? You don't remember the kiss?"

An awkward silence filled the air as Ahiru stared at Fakir with shocked eyes. She broke from his grasp, and put both her hands on her hips.

"You sir, are insane! I told you before that I don't know who you are. I've never kissed anyone in my life as I am too young, and not married! If you bother me again I'll slap you!"

With that, Ahiru stormed off away from him. Fakir watched, and ran a hand through his hair.

"How does she not remember me? Drosselmeyer must have given her amnesia or something…"

He noticed a white handkerchief with the initial "A" in the corner. He picked it up, and followed behind Ahiru.

"Wait, you forgot your handkerchief!"

Ahiru turned her head to look towards Fakir, not noticing where she was going. Fakir's eyes widened as he saw Ahiru slip, and fall down a hole. Fakir tried to reach for her hand, but ended up falling down the hole as well.

Fakir landed first on what seemed like a giant red chair cushion. Ahiru landed last on top of Fakir, causing him to groan in pain.

"Get off me… You're heavy…"

Ahiru really wasn't heavy at all. Fakir picked her up many of times, and had no trouble lifting her up. In this case however, Fakir wanted to tease her.

Ahiru pouted, and threw her fists at Fakir's chest in a rage, like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"I am not heavy! Whose fault do you think it is that we're stuck down here? I can't get home now thanks to you!"

Fakir laid there as Ahiru kept pounding at his chest with her fists. It hurt, but Fakir waited until she became exhausted, which she did shortly afterwards.

She began to cry gently, her tears falling on Fakir's chest. Fakir thought Ahiru's crying face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, next to her smile of course.

"I'll never make it back home…" She began to hiccup between sobs. "I won't ever see my family or friends again…"

Fakir cupped the side of Ahiru's face with one hand, causing Ahiru to stop crying momentarily.

"I'll help you get home, so please don't cry anymore. If you keep crying like that, I'll have to steal a kiss from you."

Ahiru's eyes turned soft, and she wiped her tears away with her hands. They got off from the cushion, and observed their surroundings.

"Well we can't go back the way we came…"

He heard the sound of footsteps running like someone in a hurry. A white blur dashed pass Ahiru and Fakir, causing a gust of wind. Ahiru held down her dress to avoid it flying up. When Fakir looked closely, he saw Mytho, but he looked different. He wore a black hat that had a red ribbon tied around it; white bunny ears; a red and black striped vest with a golden chain watch dangling from the vest pocket; a black coat with black dress slacks to match; white gloves; black dress shoes; and lastly a fluffy white bunny tail. The appearance was oddly cute, but Fakir knew this had Drosselmeyer written all over it.

"Come on, we have to follow him." Fakir said to Ahiru.

He extended a hand out to Ahiru, who hesitated at first, but took it. They began to run quickly down a long hallway that had random paintings of playing cards with the floor being checkered marble tile.

When they reached the end of the hall, they came to a series of doors.


	8. Which door is the right door?

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. It took me a while to write this chapter, plus I have school to focus on. I hope you enjoy Chapter 8! (: Review! Subscribe! Follow! **

**~YogurtPanda**

* * *

Chapter 8: Which door is the right door?

Fakir and Alice came to a series of doors. There were four total. The doors themselves were unison in color and size, but had a playing card symbol on the front. The keyholes also matched the symbols of the doors.

"Which door do we go through?" Alice asked Fakir.

"I guess we'll find out when we find the keys…" Fakir said.

Alice decided to look on one end of the room, while Fakir looked on the other.

The room itself being round was furnished with chairs and small tables. A vase with a single rose could be seen on one of them. The rose itself had limped over, probably due to not being watered regularly. The only windows were towards the ceiling, preventing the two from knowing what lied outside. They were round. The flooring matched the tile from the hallway they ran through earlier.

The walls of the room itself had many portraits. One showed a white rabbit dressed in proper gentleman ware. Another depicted a woman dressed in red and black. She wore a gold crown on her head and held a tray of tarts in her hand. Fakir noticed another one of a person, but the face had been smeared away. Fakir could make out a hat and gentleman clothes that seemed uniquely odd.

The very last one showed a man in a dark violet tunic. He had orange eyes; purple whiskers; a purple-striped tail; purple cat ears; long white hair and a long white beard. The grin on his face seemed so realistic, that it seemed as if he was grinning at their situation.

Wait a second. Long white hair? A white beard?

Fakir made an annoyed face at the painting.

"What are you doing here, Drosselmeyer?" Fakir asked softly, trying not to get Alice's attention.

The Cheshire cat chuckled lightly before leaping out of the painting.

"I have no idea who Drosselmeyer is, but I am a Cheshire Cat."

"I didn't know cats could grin like that…" Alice said, amazed.

"They can't." Fakir said, annoyed.

The Cheshire cat took Alice by the hand.

"Are you looking for a way out my dear?" he asked her.

Alice nodded. "Can you help us find the way out?"

Before the Cheshire cat could say anything, Fakir moved in front of him.

"Just tell me where the exit is and we'll be on our way."

"Why are you being so rude?" Alice asked Fakir.

The Cheshire cat laughed before patting Fakir's head roughly, earning him a sharp glare in response.

"Don't worry child, I believe jealousy is the word."

Fakir felt his rage building. He wasn't jealous! He just didn't like that old geezer touching her.

"If you want to get out, just pick a key from that box over there." He said, pointing a gloved hand towards one of the glass tables.

Fakir and Alice looked to where he pointed and saw a glass box containing four keys, each with a different symbol.

"But which one do we pick?" Alice asked.

When they looked back, they noticed the Cheshire cat had disappeared. Fakir noticed the painting that Drosselmeyer was watching from, now showed a purple striped cat, but the facial expression Fakir found odd. Almost a crazed look mixed with sinister.

"Come on Alice, let's pick a key and get out of here..." Fakir said.

The two approached the glass box slowly. Fakir opened the box and looked at the four set of keys. Fakir pondered over which one to pick.

"I think we should pick the Heart key." Alice said to Fakir.

"How did you come with that decision so quickly?" Fakir asked.

"Well, hearts are usually good things and they mean love. Love is always a good thing, don't you think?" she smiled at Fakir.

Fakir blushed at Alice's smile, feeling his heart melt completely.

Alice reached for the key and went over towards the door with the heart symbol. Fakir stood behind her if something happened to her. Alice inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it. The door didn't open.

"Did I use the wrong key?" Alice wondered.

Suddenly the room they were in began to fill up with water. Fakir's expression turned to anger, realizing they were tricked. Fakir hurried to collect the other keys and try them. He handed Alice the Club Key, while he tried the Spade and the Diamond Key. Once he tried the Spade Door, the water began to fill up faster inside the room. He quickly tried the Diamond Door, but the same result occurred. Before Alice could get to the Club Door, the entire room filled with water. Fakir struggled to hold his breath as there was no air. However Alice, found that she could breathe underwater just fine.

"_No way… I can breathe?"_

She noticed Fakir slowly losing consciousness and quickly held him up.

"Mister, hang on! You have to stay with me ok?"

Fakir saw Alice looking at him. Her eyes held a serious yet worried look. He struggled to move, but Alice held him as she swam them to the Club Door. When she inserted the key, it wouldn't turn. Alice struggled with turning it until Fakir held the key with her. Alice blushed at the sudden action. She looked back to Fakir and saw him give a nod to continue. Alice nodded and they began to use all their force to turn the key. A click was heard. The door opened with a great force, pulling them inside like dirt in a vacuum.


	9. Note from Author

**Hey everyone, I have an announcement. I'm going to hold off on this story. I'll be focusing on my other stories, so I won't be updating this one for a while. My other stories are getting more feedback, so I'm going to focus on those more.**

**Plus I have finals next week, so I need to study. Hope you'll understand. (: Feel free to read my other stories. **

**~YogurtPanda**


End file.
